Un Dîner inattendue
by DoctorJAnne
Summary: House et Cuddy...qu'en tout dérape!
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1 :

Ce soir, c'est moi qui invite !

10H30 à Princeton Plainsboro, le Dr Cuddy attendait l'arrivé du Dr House car il était encore en retard et il lui devait plusieurs heures de consultations ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Clac, clac, clac, 11H00 arrivé du Dr House, il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton. A peine ce geste fût que la patronne l'interpela, lui qui savait pourquoi celle-ci alla lui parlé fit comme si de rien n'était est attendit, elle était contrarié de cette réaction ce qui la déplais.

Cuddy: vous êtes arrivé en retard, je vous avez dit de venir plutôt pour faire vos consultations !

House: Oups, mon réveil n'a pas sonné donc je n'ai pas pu arriver a l'heure, quel dommage!

Cuddy : oui se serai dommage de faire 2heures en plus de consultation en plus que celle que vous me devez, et maintenant comme vous n'avez pas de cas.

House : Non, je dois aller voir Wilson pour lui parlé de votre chemisier qui est aujourd 'hui me donne une super vu sur vos jumelle.

Sur ce la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvra et le Dr House si faufila avec que sa patronne lui répondit.

11H15, la porte s'ouvrit et la personne a qui appartenais ce bureau savait très qui venais d'entrer sans levée les yeux de son dossier.

House s'installa sur le canapé et regarda son ami avec ses yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Wilson qui attendait que son ami parle, ce qui fut pas le cas commença a parlais :

Wilson : qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

House attendit quelque secondes avant de répondre.

House: Cuddy veut que je fasse mes consultes maintenant que je lui dois ce qui me fais chier !

Wilson : tu na pas de cas si tu n'as pas envie de faire ses consultations va voir tes larbins pour savoir si ils n'ont pas trouvé une excuse a montré a Cuddy que tu ne peux pas faire tes consultations.

House réfléchis et partit ce rien dire et claqua la porte en sortant du bureau de Wilson.

11H45,il entra dans son bureau posa ses affaires et alla voir ses larbins.

13 : Cuddy vous cherche partout et elle a l'air bien énervé.

House : elle veut me sauté dessus, moi je n'ai pas envie mais elle est tellement subjugué par se corps.

Taub : homme de 40 ans avec apnée du sommeil et convulsions, IRM nickel et la drogue est a enlevé, sa femme nous dit que son mari n'avait jamais touché a n'importe quel drogue.

House : allé lui faire des tests sanguins pour la drogue, IRM pour le cerveau et le truck pour le dodo.

Les 3 médecins se regardèrent puis partir faire ce que leur patron venait de lui dire sons rien dire.

House repartit vers son bureau remplir quelque rapport avant que sa patronne vient l'emmerder pour cela.

Le Dr Cuddy était retourné dans son bureau pour remplir de la paperasse avant d'aller mangé a la cafétéria.

12H30, House était entrain de discuter du décolleté de Cuddy avec Wilson avant que celle-ci arriva dans la cafète ce qui n »échappa a House. Wilson regarda son ami qui maté le cul de sa patronne avant de dire :

Wilson: elle va venir t'emmerder a cause des consultations ce qui va t'énervé puis toi qui va me faire encore un de t'beau discours pour dire que tu ne pourras pas faire tes consultes car tu as un cas et bien sur comme elle t'aura fait chier tu va lui rendre l'appareil.

House piqua une frites dans l'assiette de celui-ci répondis en ce levant :

House : Cuddy va pas m'emmerdé si elle me remarquer pas et pour cela je part de cet endroit avant qu'elle me mange pour entré !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard la méchante sorcière avait bloqué House de son élan. Celui-ci se stoppa net et se retourna vers son ami avec des yeux qui disais : aide moi.

Cuddy : vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez alors j'ai appris bizarrement ce matin que vous avez eu un cas au moment où vous devez faire vos consultations, quel dommage pour moi mais comme j'ai appris aussi que pour l'instant c'est que des tests et comme vous vous êtes restez dans votre bureau pendant que vos médecins faisaient les tests alors vous devriez venir dans 30minutes dans mon bureau son être en retard je présume alors maintenant vous pouvez passer. En disant cela elle bougea pour laissé son diagnosticien passé et partit mangé.

House était stupéfié ce qu'il allé trouver comme excuse venait d'être envoyé en plein figure.

Wilson était plutôt assez intrigué de savoir ce qu'il allé se passer plus tard.

Wilson : tu va aller la voir dans son bureau ou pas ?

House se tourna vers lui.

House : ben…. Je suis obligé d'y aller, je n'ai rien n'à faire pendant ses prochaines heures !

House partit en laissant Wilson finir son plateau.

13H00, bureau de Cuddy.

House entra sans frapper et s'avança juste devant le bureau de sa patronne.

Cuddy : vous arrêté de jouer, vous arriverai 9H00 tous les jours et vous ferez les consultes que vous me devez sinon je baisserais votre salaires.

House hocha de la tête et partit dans son bureau.

13H15, Wilson entra dans le bureau de House qui celui-ci était assis sur la chaise le regard dans le vide, il faisait tourner sa balle grise et rouge dans sa main.

House sortit de ses pensé et vit Wilson qui le regardais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Wilson fut le premier a parlé :

Wilson : elle t'a dit quoi ?

House : elle avait marre de jouer et on m'a obligé à faire mes consultes et arriver a l'heure.

Wilson : et ?

House : Ba. J'ai accepté.

Wilson ne répondit pas sur le moment mais après quelques minutes il dit :

Wilson : tu va faire ce qu'elle a dit sans faire le chier le monde ou gueuler sur la première personne qui passe ?

House : Dès demain tout va recommencer normalement pour moi mais pour elle se sera autres choses maintenant tu peux aller t'occuper des petits cancéreux.

Wilson qui voulais ne pas mettre de mauvaise humeur son ami, sortit mais avant qu'il ouvra la porte il jeta un coup d'œil a House qui celui-ci était repartit dans ses pensées, sur ce il alla dans son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 :

Ce soir c'est moi qui invite !

(Suite)

16H30, House sortit de la salle de consultation, posa le dossier sur le bureau et pris une vicodine. Il alla prendre un autre dossier quand son bipper sonna, il le pris et lus.

Le patient venait d'avoir une attaque.

5 minutes plus tard il était arrivé dans la chambre de son patient, Forman, Taub et 13 étaient déjà là et avaient déjà régler le problème. Le patient était stabiliser. Les trois médecins vit house et alla le voir.

Taub : on la stabilisé mais on ne s'est toujours pas ce qui a provoqué ça.

House regarda le patient et fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte et alla dans son bureau, ses trois médecins derrière lui.

16H45

House : diagnostique différentiels.

Taub : la maladie de Parkinson.

Foreman : il n'y a pas de tremblement et des trous de mémoires.

House : j'ai dit un diagnostique, je n'ai pas demandé de dire ce qui ne peux pas avoir!

13 : des calloux dans les valves cardiaques.

Foreman : la maladie de Kartvels Jacob.

House attendit quelques secondes et dit :

House : biopsie, ponction lombaire.

Les trois médecins partirent.

House regarda l'heure et s'assit.

19H30, la porte s'ouvrit, clac, clac, clac.

House : vous avez déjà mangé ?

Cuddy leva les yeux, le regarda et puis elle répondit :

Cuddy : non, mais vous compté m'inviter ?

House : vous ne voulez pas allez manger un morceau a la cafète ?

Cuddy : je n'ai pas mangé et j'accepte cette proposition.

House se retourna et ouvrit la porte, sa patronne était déjà levée et avait fait le tour de son bureau.

19H50 : House et Cuddy était assis en train de mangé leur repas.

House : et pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin, elle tient encore votre proposition car je ne pense pas arriver a l'heure a l'hôpital, vous savez les bouchons 11H c'est dure !

Cuddy : vous m'avez invité a manger pour me parler de ça !

House : comme vous dîtes rien je me disais que faire la conversation n'allez pas vous tuez.

Cuddy le regarda et sourit, house lui rendit.

Peu de temps après, ils déposèrent leurs plateau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur, house demanda :

House : vous allez rentrer chez vous voir votre gosse ?

Cuddy se retourna et répondit :

Cuddy : oui, vous pensez à quoi?, vous allez croire que je resterai avec vous toute la soirée parce que vous m'avez invité a diner ?

House : C'est exact. J'en vaut bien le coup !


End file.
